The Toughest Part of a Journey
by Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand
Summary: Is Ganondorf or the Water Temple really the toughest part about The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? This fanfic suggests otherwise.


**I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. If I did, the Water Temple would be VERY different.**

It was another ordinary day on Death Mountain in Hyrule for the young boy named Link. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Nave was being really annoying.

"Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen? Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! He-"

"WHAT, NAVI?" Link finally yelled at her.

"Watch out for the flaming bolder," Navi told him simply. A tiny flaming rock then fell right next to Link. Link groaned.

…

…

…

Seven years later, at Lake Hylia, Navi was being annoying again.

"Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen? Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! He-"

"WHAT?" Link yelled at her.

"Watch out for the giant fish," Navi told him. Next to Link was a tiny fish jumping up and down to try to get back in the water. Once again, Link groaned.

…

…

…

As Zelda watched the fight between Ganondorf and Link, even though Navi wasn't there, she managed to stay annoying.

"Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen? Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! He-"

"FOR THE GODDESSES SAKES, WHAT?" Link yelled at her.

"Watch out for the giant energy blast," Navi told him. A very tiny orb that Ganondorf released was floating very slowly toward Link. Link just simply flicked it out of existence.

"Am I really the toughest thing you had to go through during your journey?" Ganondorf asked him.

"I'm starting to reconsider," Link told him bluntly.

…

…

…

After Link had put the Master Sword back into the pedestal and with their journey over, Navi was still annoying.

"Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen? Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! Hey, Link! Listen! Hey! Hey Link! Link! Hello? Listen! Hello? Link? Listen! Listen, Link! Link! Hello, Link! Link, listen! Link! Hello! Listen! He-" She never spoke again.

Link did the world two favors that day. Killing Ganondorf AND disposing of Navi.

**The end. I wrote this because I was bored and was having a bit of Author's Block with my other fanfic. I hope you guys like this. I wrote this in less than 10 minutes, maybe even 5, IDK. Please, read and review! ;)**


End file.
